Prisoner Post
by Rynnee
Summary: Ginny's predicament is a dangerous one: She's trapped in war, part of a mysterious plot, and communication is limited to only letters. Her guardian shines mercy, but at what price? D/G! Written for cherryredxx's Letters Challenge.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hello, hello! I know, this story might appear to be a bit short. This was a Letters' Challenge placed by my good friend and beta, cherryredxx, and the challenge was to write an entire fic that could only be comprised of letters/notes/messages. No real concrete actions. It was definitely a challenge to write, but it was fun. For those who are wondering where's the last chapter of I Wish To Be Popular, its on its way. I just want to build up the wait and give you guys a taste of my other creative vices.

In this story, there is no definite amount of time in the war, so don't look for one. It is simply as it is. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

_Ginevra_,

While it may be hard for you to understand now, you must realize that this is for your own good.

The place that you've awaken in should suit your every need. I've ensured that the bed has been layered with the softest of silk. It's emerald because it matches well against your creamy skin and your fiery red hair. The vanity holds the highest quality soaps and lotions, and the wardrobe on the corner is charmed to produce cloth from the finest of seamstresses around the world in exactly your body's shape. Simply wish for what you desire to wear and it will be provided for you. The loo is expanded to fit the largest bath I could find, multiple taps giving way to lush bath gels and shampoos. Candles are placed around the bath as well, for your pleasure, and the towels will always be prepared for you when you are done. Toiletries are nothing for you to be concerned about - they will be provided whenever you need to restock.

The one thing you will notice is the lack of a door. While this must frighten you in the beginning, do know that it's for your protection that neither anyone can come in, nor you can come out. The room is specifically charmed to only allow certain visitors to enter and leave by Portkey, and as of now, I am the only one in possession of it. Your meals will always arrive at the specific times listed below:

-Breakfast is at Eight AM sharp.

- Lunch is at Two PM sharp.

- Dinner is at Eight PM sharp.

The meals will remain for exactly one minute after the allocated time. Should you choose not to eat within that time frame, the meals will promptly disappear in order to avoid waste. My advice to you is to eat when the times have arrived, lest you go hours without any true nourishment. I've commanded for the meals to have a grand menu, so you will never eat the same meal twice. It is a luxury I feel that one in a position as you are is entitled to.

Owls will come to you every so often, and you are allowed to write back. Should your letters be addressed to questionable people, they will not be sent. My advice is to keep your letters short, prompt, and friendly. You are in a very delicate position right now, even if you do not understand. You may ask for items, such as books, to help pass the time. Do not ask for help. Do not try to escape. Simply live, Ginevra.

If it has not crossed your mind by now, I will reiterate this to you. You are, by technicality, a prisoner of war. Yet, instead of what was originally planned for you, I have managed to stretch my hand far and use most of my favor to ensure that, for your own good, you have been placed in the safest and most comfortable of cells. It is the least that I could do, and for my reasons alone, I have done this.

Signed,

_D. Malfoy._

P.S: I'm sorry.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **If you haven't guessed yet, this isn't supposed to be a happy story. You've been warned!_  
_

* * *

_Draco Malfoy_,

You've trapped me.

I see no acceptable reason to keep me locked away. I am not a threat to your precious cause, nor am I a threat to your cowardly Dark Lord. I have a life outside of this battle, and you have taken it away from me. I do not want your luxuries; I do not want your special treatment. If I am a prisoner of war, let me go to the cells along with everyone else.

Do not send me anymore letters. I do not wish to read them. Actually, continue to send them, so I may somehow work up a long enough noose to hang myself with.

Signed,

_G. Weasley._

P.S: I hope your side loses. Big time.

* * *

_Harry_,

Stupid Malfoy has trapped me within a charmed room that I can't escape from. The only thing I can do is send letters, and that's what I'm going to do until you can find me. I don't know what his reasons are for locking me away, and to be honest, I'm terrified to find out. I know he's one of the more prominent Death Eaters, and if he was able to somehow snatch me away from Flourish and Blotts during the plan, then the Death Eaters were able to somehow intercept the transfer of Order members.

Please tell me that the rest of you got away. I don't think I can live with myself knowing that the plan failed.

Signed,

_Ginny_.

* * *

_Ginevra_,

I've warned you that questionable people will not be able to receive your letters. Inserted are the ashes of your previous attempt at sending SOS to Harry Potter. They are willing to forgive this first incident, seeing as how they feel you need example in order for you to understand fully the rules.

There is no escape, Ginevra. You must live. That is the least that I can do for you.

Signed,

_D. Malfoy_.

* * *

_Draco Malfoy_,

I didn't need you to do a damn thing for me! "Questionable people" means anyone outside of your stupid Death Eater bloody circle, doesn't it? Everyone that I would rather talk to is unacceptable, so I am simply trapped here! I cannot wait for Harry and the Order to find you so they can hex you blind. Maybe they will use the most powerful Cruciatus Curse ever produced in order to make your pain feel unbearable. Maybe they will torture you until you are begging for death, and then they will throw YOU in here so YOU can see what it feels like!

Let me out! If you have any common decency in your heart, you will let me out of this trap. I am being used for bait in order to lure the Order into a sensitive position, aren't I? It's so obvious, even I can see it. I didn't think the Death Eaters were so desperate and stupid. All of you are bloody idiots!

Signed,

_G. Weasley._

* * *

_Ginevra_,

The first attempt of preparation will be made later on this week. Inserted is a vial of potion that contains Veritaserum. You are to simply take it and await my arrival. Then, the interrogation can begin. I beg of you, do as you are told, for it will make things easier on the both of us. Should you decide to throw away the Veritaserum vial, I will bring another with me on the date inserted below and you shall be forced to drink it. I have worked hard to make sure your stay is as comfortable as possible, and you should not test my patience.

I will arrive precisely at five p.m. this Thursday. That gives you three days to grow accustomed to your surroundings and gather your memories together. You will not receive an owl until then, so nothing will be able to distract you.

Signed,

_D. Malfoy_.

P.S: You were right.


	3. Chapter 3

_Ginevra_,

My methods were honestly too tame. Understand that you are being considered for very dangerous plans if you do not agree to work with us, and that is something I am trying to avoid for you. You do not want the Death Eaters to have their way with you, do you? I would rather try to talk to you like the adult you are, not force you into any uncomfortable position. You do not want things easy and mature, thus drastic measures have to be taken. Would you rather have Bellatrix interrogate you from this point on?

The new plotting point that you were _forced_ to provide for us gave satisfactory results. Half of the Order's current battalion has been removed, but we are aware there are more out there. Do know that neither Harry Potter nor any of the more profound Order members were found? Inserted, however, are a few pictures of the ones we did happen to find and what happened to them. Know that this is something I try to prevent from happening to you, and take a good, hard look at how the others suffered for not having someone to show them mercy. I believe one of them happened to be an ex-lover of yours, Dean Thomas. The Death Eaters were peculiar with him during his final moments; they wanted to make sure you understood exactly how close to this if you continue to displease them.

The loo is provided for you in case you grow ill at the sight of the pictures. No one would blame you.

Signed,

_D. Malfoy_.

P.S: You must start eating soon, if not for your own sake, than mine. I can't rest at night knowing that the meals return untouched and that you are slowly killing yourself.

* * *

_Draco Malfoy_,

If you consider the Imperius Curse to be tame, I'd hate to know what you find brutal. I do not know what kind of reaction you want me to give to you from the news that you've wiped half of the Order members out. Should I start clapping my hands? Your letters drives me mad, bit by painful bit. Why should I take a look at the pictures when I know what they already hold? The Death Eaters are depraved souls, and I do not know why I am spared any leniency when the people I love are forced to suffer.

I don't have to put a thing in my mouth, and you can't make me. I would rather die; you should know this. Give me Bellatrix. At least she will torture me and be completely honest about it. You keep me trapped here and pretend you are doing me a favor when your cruel intentions remain hidden. Do not write to me anymore. I don't want to hear a thing you have to say.

Signed,

_G. Weasley_.

* * *

_To the family of Dean Thomas_,

I am so sorry. His death was my fault; I gave away the Order's location which caused the Death Eaters to find the battalion's station in Wiltshire. Please know that I am confessing this, and that I expect no forgiveness. I loved Dean, and even when we were not together, he was one of my closest friends. It wounds my heart to hear about his death.

If I could pay with my life, I honestly would.

Signed,

_Ginny_.

* * *

_To the office of Percy Weasley, Junior Administration for the Ministry of Magic_

The current state of things leaves me worried. Please know that I am safe, regardless of what Mum and Dad happen to think. Yet, I'm aware that I know little to nothing about the outside, and I have no connections with the outside world except for this owl that I am provided with. Is there any way that you are able to send me a copy of the Daily Prophet? I do not know if this owl could reach anyone else due to their moving locations, but I know it can reach you, Percy.

Signed,

_Ginny_.

* * *

_Hermione_,

What do you know of doorless rooms?

Signed,

_Ginny_.

* * *

_Ginevra_,

Two out of your three letters were sent without any considerable warning. The one to the Mudblood has been denied, for obvious reasons. I did not think you were stubborn enough to try again, yet you have proven me wrong. You cannot ask for help, Ginevra. You may only wait until it has been decided what to do with you.

I will come to your room to force you to eat. I did not think that your foolish bravado could reach such aggravating levels, but you have surprised me. It would be a folly in the Dark Lord's plan if something were to happen to you before you were ready, thus I must do this. I would advise that you cooperate, lest I take away your owl and your only communication with the outside world. That would drive you mad; this I promise you.

Signed,

_D. Malfoy._

* * *

_Draco Malfoy_,

I believe you enjoy torturing me to this degree. Does it help you sleep at night knowing you've kidnapped a harmless woman and forced her to endure solitude? Do you think that I can go on like this? Tell your Dark Lord to complete whatever plan he has for me and be done with it, or I promise that the Order members will lay him to rest in the most painful way possible.

I have nothing to give. This is a waste of time.

Signed,

_G. Weasley._

P.S: You will leave my owl alone. I've named her Olympia and I enjoy her company far more than your letters.


	4. Chapter 4

_Ginevra_,

Why will you not reveal the true location to the main battalion of the Order? Do you wish to suffer as you did last time? I gave you Bellatrix like you wished for. In fact, she was eager to see you. To this day, she brags about how you started to sob during her torture hexes and curses. She bragged about how you writhed in a pool of your own blood as she cast curse after curse upon your frail body. It pained me to see you in such a way, Ginevra. I understand your strength and your resolve to try and assist your side in the best manner possible, but you are a prisoner kept within our grasp. You cannot afford to keep risking your life this way.

I have sent a Mediwitch the current standing of your health. She will come with me this Thursday, around six p.m., in order to check on you. Should you prove anything less than healthy, you will be heavily monitored by me for all of next week. I know you do not enjoy my company, but these measures are required to be taken.

Signed,

_D. Malfoy_.

P.S: You may stop sending coded messages to Percy Weasley now. He's been dealt with due to your stubbornness. Inserted is a picture that should remind you that you are no longer in charge of your life. The loo is still provided for you.

* * *

_Draco Malfoy_,

_Let me die! _Your insolent Death Eaters won't get one more word out of me! If this is the only reason they're keeping me around, then it's useless. I'm not good for information! I don't even know where the battalion is! I don't know how many times I must tell you this!

You've killed my brother? The lot of you are monsters. Disgusting, horrid monsters. The messages have already given the Order the warnings that they needed, and they will not come searching for me. You cannot use me for bait, so you might as well let me go or let me die.

Signed,

_G. Weasley_.

* * *

_Ginevra_,

The plan was never to use you as bait. You are the key to another plan, one that the Dark Lord does not wish to see fail. The Order members are not searching for you. Since you have ceased to receive the Daily Prophet, it is important for you to know that the Wizarding World believes that you are dead. You no longer exist in the outside world. The only ones who are aware that you are alive are the Death Eaters.

Prepare yourself for your medical exam tomorrow.

Signed,

_D. Malfoy_.

* * *

_Draco Malfoy_,

Continue with the letters. My noose is almost long enough.

Signed,

_G. Weasley_.

* * *

_Ginevra_,

Do not be ridiculous. I am warning you to cease your attempts at escape. You must survive this.

Signed,

_D. Malfoy_.

* * *

_M. Weasley and A. Weasley,_

If you are still safe, please help me. I'm so scared. I've been stuck here for so long, I can't remember how many days have passed. Are you safe? Did the Order win? I haven't had any letters in so long now. I don't know what to do. I'm slowly going mad. I know it. The only thing that's keeping me sane is Olympia. She's my only connection outside of these walls.

I miss you. I love you both. I don't know what the Death Eaters want with me, but I know I can't help them. Please help me. Please!

Signed,

_Ginny._

* * *

_Ginevra Weasley,_

According to the records, you are as healthy as we require for you to be. The next phase designed for you may commence on this night. We have been waiting for the night of the full moon in order to complete the ritual needed to obtain the piece of the Dark Lord that has been stored within you for safe keeping. You are the vital key that will finally give the Dark Lord the immortality that he has searched for. For these reasons, you have been kept safe. You have no other purpose in the world, other than what we deem you for.

Inserted with this letter are several ingredients needed to create the proper ritual powder for the transfer sigil. You will mix these in the small cauldron provided underneath your vanity and trace the pattern of the sigil onto your chest. Should you refuse to do so, a Death Eater will be provided to force your compliance. We are giving you the chance to have a little dignity and perform this task yourself, where you will not be disturbed.

Signed,

_A. Carrow in representation of the Death Eaters._

* * *

_Ginevra_,

I wish you would've allowed for me to properly place the sigil on your body. The way you looked in my eyes as I stood over you and watched you trace the bewitched powder on your creamy skin due to the Imperius did something to me. It made me feel guilty for my actions, watching how broken your spirit became. I did not mean to let the news slip out that the Order's battalion had been found, nor did I wish for you to know about the truth of the surviving Weasleys. You must understand that it is my duty to make sure that the Dark Lord's tasks are fulfilled. You notice that there is a different owl delivering this letter? Olympia was killed due to your final attempt at an SOS. I would apologize had I not warned you of this before, but your actions have repercussions. If only you would've cooperated, I would've spared you from the pain. A Malfoy's word is honorable, after all.

After the ritual has been completed and the Dark Lord's soul is extracted from your body, I will set about finding you a proper home to settle into. Perhaps you will love the icy blue colors of the ocean near the French shores. The white sand reminds me of your skin, a beautiful pearl color. You'd feel at peace away from all of this pain; that is all I ever wanted for you. I do not wish to get ahead of myself, for I know at this point, any notion of romantic intention would only push you more towards madness. To think that I would actually have any sort of decent feelings towards you is ludicrous, but then again, this world is ridiculous. Is it really hard to believe that I want you happy?

Signed,

_D. Malfoy_.

P.S: I found your noose. I didn't believe you made one at first until I found it. You did a smashing job; it's almost a shame that I had to take it away from you.

* * *

_Draco Malfoy,_

Does this mean I finally get to leave my cell?

Signed,

_G. Weasley._

* * *

_Ginevra,_

I will personally make sure you are taken anywhere you'd like when this is all over. Stay strong, Ginevra.

Signed,

_D. Malfoy_

* * *

_Draco_,

It's been a week since your last letter. What happened to the promise of releasing me? I thought a Malfoy's word was honorable. You cannot leave me here forever.

Signed,

_G. Weasley._

* * *

_Draco,_

Your owl returned my old letter. Does this mean you are not writing back to me? I need to know when I am able to leave the cell. I did the ritual as required of me.

Signed,

_G. Weasley._

* * *

_Draco,_

Let me out! Let me out! Let me out! Let me out! Let me out! Let me out! Let me out! Let me out! Let me out! Let me out! Let me out! Let me out! Let me out! Let me ou-

* * *

_Draco,_

The supplies are no longer refilling themselves, so the red ink of this letter is actually my blood; I had nothing else to write with. What has happened to you? Your owl is returning my letters, it feels like weeks have passed, and I'm no longer receiving meals. What am I to do at this point? I actually miss your letters. I actually wanted to go to the French beach and look at the ocean. I thought about your previous letters and I realize that you're right. I do want to live, and you did show me mercy. Is that what you wanted to hear from me? You wish for me to confess that you were right all along, so now I'm doing it.

Please, come visit me at least. This owl isn't as smart as Olympia was, which probably explains why it cannot deliver my letters properly.

Signed,

_Ginny._

* * *

_Draco_,

I suppose I should make a dying wish. I don't know what has happened to you, but I know you didn't beg me to survive just so I could die like this. Are you finally giving me what I've begged for this entire time? You are a fool. My dying wish is that you are dead, so that way when I see you in the afterlife, I can give you a good smack. You owe me that much, you know? You want me to be happy, well your letters made me somewhat happy. You gave me promises that you couldn't keep.

I think I'll hate you forever.

Signed,

_Ginny._

_End._

* * *

**End Notes**: So tell me what you thought about that ending. Got a clue of what happened to poor Draco? Did you love/hate what happened to poor Ginny? Reviews are always appreciated. They tell me if I'm any good or bad, after all, and you receive plenty of Rynnee's love if you leave them! I hope you've enjoyed reading my little snippet for the Letters' Challenge!


End file.
